Changes of Life
by MPpoetic
Summary: What happens when the fifteen year old remains of a marine, suspected by the FBI of kidnapping a twelve year old girl from her mother, now Dr. Temprence Brennan, are found? Will the NCIS find the killer, and Brennan's daughter or will she never know wha
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, not NCIS nor Bones.

What happens when the fifteen year old remains of a marine, suspected by the FBI of kidnapping a twelve year old girl from her mother, now Dr. Temprence Brennan, are found? Will the NCIS find the killer, and Brennan's daughter or will she never know what happened to her little girl?

15 years ago...

Bones had no idea that her daughter was going to be kidnapped by her father that morning. If she had she never would have dropped the girl off at school and left for work. As she pulled away from the drop off area she thought of how angry her daughter had been when she had grounded her for going home with her dad and not telling her until her dad had gotten drunk again and hit her so hard he had left a large purple bruise on her cheek.

Eva had called her mother on her father's phone when he had stumbled up the stairs and forgotten all about her. Eva knew her mother had every right to ground her and that was why she was so mad. She knew she had done wrong, so why not leave it at that? Why ground her when she would have to fend off comments about her bruise all day?

Present day...Monday, August 8th, 2011, 7:42 am

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and automatically smacked Dinozzo on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" the Itailen senior field agent cried out

"Trying to break into Ziva's email again," was Gibbs's answer, surprisingly it cam oute venly though he was trying not to laugh. He had pulled the same stunt to try and see who Ziva had been talking to every day during office hours. It had not gone well.

Suddenly Ziva was walking into the room.

"Gibbs, McGee I have your coffee." she only had three cups of coffee and one of Abby's daily Caf-Pows on a tray.

"Where's my coffee?" DiNozzo wined looking at Ziva

"I did not get you one because you tried to steal my privacy." the ex mossad agent said

"Is this because I tried to open your emails?" DiNozzo asked as the look came onto his face that usually showed up when trying to get himself out of something.

"Yes," Ziva said "Have you forgotten that I know how to kill you with that stapler on your desk..."

Suddenly Gibbs broke into the argument, "GRab your gearm Ziva drives."


	2. Chapter 2

27 years ago...

He had just finished military school and was about to leave for whatever war was going on at the time. He had told her he loved her and she had believed him. She would never trust a man she didn't know again. They had met at a bar and she allowed herself to drink more then she should have, and ended up going home with him. She remembers him kissing her that first time and that's when her memory blanks out.

She wakes up the next morening in a strange bed with a stranger right next to her. She finds that she is so sore in places that she can't stop the low hiss of pain that slips through her clenched teeth. He starts awake and looks at her like he n't believe what a wonderful time he had that night. She works up the courage to tell him that she doesn't remmeber a thing after the first kiss, and even that's fuzzy.

Slowly he reaches over as if to comfort her then grabs her long hair and roughly pulls her to him. He tells her that if she can't remember what happened then he was going to do everything again so that she would remember this time. Slowly, so that she had time to realize what was going on, he pulled back his fist and hit her. That was the first, but not the last time he hit her.

Present time... Jeffersonian August 9th, 2011 8:02 am

Booth walks into the office of his partner. Bones is still asleep on the couch, for a few minutes he just stands there to watch her sleep. He has known her for nine years and he realizes that he knows nothing about her. Well, he corrects himself, i know enough about her to be in love with her.

As he stands there and watches her sleep she suddenly starts thrashing and wimpering. She whispers "Please stop, I'll be good now." over and over like it's the only thing that stops her from slipping intok insanity. He can't stand to watch her in so much pain, so he quickley reaches down and wakes her. She sits up with a jerk, almost hitting him in the nose with her head. As she slowly remembers where she is Booth asks her quietly "Nightmare?"

"Yes," she replies "One that doesn't go away whn you wake up. A real nightmare that I"ve lived through." When she sees his expression she slowly starts to explain how she was beatened and raped by a marine twenty years prior to that day. She tells him about her daughter Eva, and how she was kidnapped and as Booth watched her struggle with her emotions he realized that he didn't love her any less, it was almost as if he loved her more with each passing moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Now NCIS crime scene 11:47 am

"Mr. Klinger had his water main break so he had some guys with a trachhoe come out abd try to find the break. They found the break...and the body." DiNozzo told Gibbs as they walked on to the scene.

"How old DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked his senior field agent

"What i got from the guys was that it was all bones theyh dug up."

"Then why were we called in?" Ziva cut in

"Well Zi-va, theyh found dogtags on the trackhoe and decided to call NCIS, because it is our job."

Ducky, Palmer, and McGee were already there working. Ducky and Palmer were gathering up the bones of the 'poor, unfortunate, fool' as DiNozzo called him. McGee was trying to clean off the dogtags.

"Boss, I've got something." McGee said "The tags, if I'm reading them right, were issued about sixteen years ago to a Sargent William."

"First name or last name McGee!" Gibbs barked

"First name boss, I think the last name is Sherman but I could be wrong."

"Okay McGee, bag and tag'em and give them to Abby. She'll be able to figure out a way to read them." Gibbs said with little patience, as was the way he always said something that his team should have already known to do.

"Right away boss," McGee said

As McGee quickley hurried off to the car to take the evidence to Abby, DiNozzo called after him, "Where you going McQuick, you can't be done already."

"Gibbs told me to take this evidence to Abby so I'm doing it." McGee called over his shoulder.

"When you come back bring coffee." Gibbs and DiNozzo called out to him at the same time.

McGee thought to himself "Very creepy, if they were anymore alike I would get them the same coffee."

Now Booth's apartment 6:54 pm

Booth got a call from his boss. He was to cordinate an investigation with the NCIS team to help them find the killer of a marine from fifteen years ago.

"Why me?" Booth asked his boss over the phone

"They need Bones and she said she wouldn't go without you and everyone else this time."

"Why me and everyone else?" Booth asked incredulas to what had happened

"They found the remains of William Sherman, ring any bells?"

Booth gasped, that was the name of the SOB who hurt Bones and took her child from her. "He's dead?" Booth finally managed to ask

"Yes about fifteen years ago, he was murdered."

"So where's Bones daughter?" Booth asked

"Probably with the killer or dead, either one."

"No wonder Bones need us all," Booth mumbled "She knows who he is and wants us all to help her through this."

"Your flight's in one hour, you had better get going. You need to pick up Bones and Angela on your way."

"No Problem," Booth said as he hung up and grabbed his suitcase. Now to the important things, like what to pack and how he was going to deal with the growing tenderness he felt toward Bones.


	4. Chapter 4 part one

I do not own NCIS nor Bones.

Now...NCIS building, Gibbs Team Bullpin August 10th, 8:12 am

Gibbs was sitting at his desk when three men and two women got off the elevator with one of the NCIS people. One of the men walked over to him and said "Agent Gibbs, I'm Agent Booth of the FBI, this is Dr. Temprence Brennan, Angela and Hogins of the Jeffersonian institute." AS he said their names the people came forward to introduce themselves.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked in his rough and dirrect way.\

"We where told byh your director that you had found the remains of a marine. This particular marine beat and raped my partner, gor her pregnant and twelve years later kidnapped her daughter. Now that he's dead Bones has no way of knowing where her daughter is. She could be dead or alive, we don't know." Bones took a well needed break after his long speech "Another thing, the man that killed the marine might be your buisness but finding the girl is mine. i will find her if it is the last thing I do."

Gibbs looked at Booth long and hard, Finally he said "You are a Marine aren't you?"

"Yes, I went back about a year ago and Bones went on a trip to look at really old Bones and Angela and Hogins went to Paris. They left their son with a nanny and came here for help."

"You must be really close know to do this for each other." Gibbs said, "Almost as close as we are."

Suddenly Abbyh burst into the room and ran over to Hogins. She said "You must be the guy they sent to help me analyze all of the dirt and stuff like that for this case."

"Let me guess, you must be Abby." Abby nodded so fast her new necklace (a cross of course) hit her on her head. "I'm to help you along with my wife Angela, and Bones is to help someone named Dr. Mallard and Palmer, and Booth and Dr. Sweets, when he gets here, are to help Gibbs and his team."

"Tony, Ziva, and McGee went to get lunch. Ducky is in the morgue with Palmer, and who is Angela and what does she do? Is she a forensic scientist, too?" Abby spoke so quickley almost everyone was confused.

"I'm Angela and I do facial reconstruction, and i paint. This helps pay the bills."

"Well my job does too. I have my own house and coffin." Abby said with barely disquised pride.

"You can't beat sleeping in a coffin," Bones said "When you die your friends know where to put you." Bones and Abby started walking toward the elevator as Abbyh gave her the full tour.

"You have a coffin too!" Abby yelled "I thought that I was the onyl one who slept in a coffin!"

"My coffin is silver oak with copper inlay and silver handles. i have red velvet on the inside." Bones explained "i want to know where my body will spend the rest of it's time."

"My coffin is exactly the same! i remember that when I was little my mom had one." Abby said wistfully

"She couldn't have. I had mine special ordered twenty years ago. Back then I thought that I wouldn't live for another week so I specially ordered two coffins." Bones said. almost confused

"Why did you order two?" Abby asked quiet thinking that the other coffin was for the the person who had tried to kill her.

"Without me my daughter would not have lived long. I was the only thing that stopped him from beating her." Bones told Abby with barely hidden sadness in her voice.

"Who beat you? Where is your daughter now?" Abby asked wondering if there was anything she could do to help.

Bones laugh was bitter "The man who beat me is in your mourge. i found out yesterday that he had been dead for fifteen years."

"Then where's your daughter?" Abby asked

"Fifteen years ago, when she was twelve her father kidnapped her. I don't know where she is or who she grew up to be." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I will help you find her." Abby said with Abby like convection

"Thank you," Bones said quietly with tears running down her cheeks "I will never forget that you tried to help me. I hope my daughter grew up to be like you."

"I'm sure she did," Abby said with a convection that she felt straight down to her soul, if she had one that is.

Finally Booth caught up with them. He couldn't help but see Bones's tear stained face. "What happened Bones!" He said to her quickley

"i'm fine, just thinking of old memories. Abby is the same age as my daughter." Bones explained

This isn't all for this chapter, I'll post the rest tomorrow. Review Please


	5. chapter 4 part 2

Sorry for the late update; I own nothing but the storyline…most of it. The characters belong to someone else not me. This is the 2nd part to chapter 4.

"Well if you need anything call me on my cell. I'm off to meet Tony, Ziva, and McGee with Gibbs." Booth told her with the quiet confidence he always had.

"You'll be great, I know it." Bones said in an almost best friendish way. "They'll all love you, just wait and see."

"Thanks Bones, you know that I love to argue with you right? The time passes so much quicker with you here." Booth said with a smile that he only used when he was with Bones. All to soon her Bones, Booth left to meet the rest of the team.

As soon as booth stepped into the elevator Abby started jumping up and down clapping. "He likes you, you like him, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! You need to ask him out, call him and do it now! Here, I'll do it for you." Abby screeched as she yanked the phone from Bones' hands. "Let me see Angela, no. Booth, ha, here he is. Wow, you even have him on speed dial. All you have to do is hit one and press call."

"I don't know about this…" bones started to say with indecision.

Abby cut her off after Bones said "I don't," with "I do. I'm going out with Timmy now, but it took him forever to ask me out."

"If you're sure then I guess I'll wait here until you finish talking to him." Bones said in defeat.

Booth 10:04am

Booths cell phone started ringing. Gibbs looked at him strangely because the ringtone he had chosen for Bones was part of 'if I had you' by Adam Lambert.

Booth answered his phone with a "Bones what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Wow," Abby said "you really care about her don't you?"

"Yes," Booth confessed "Is she ok?"

"Oh she's fine. She told me she likes you and I told her to let me handle asking, no telling, you to ask her out on a date." Abby said in unusual (for her) straight forwardness.

"Abby, you barely know Bones. How do you know that she wants to go on a date with me?" Gibbs looked at Booth questionably.

"Sheesh" Abby gasped "Even a blind person could tell how you feel about each other! I am defiantly not blind so why do you think I can't see what's going on with you two. I mean really! I can see a person in love from miles off."

"Well when you put it that way; tell Bones that we will go out to eat at our diner to 'get the romance blooming'." Booth said jokingly.

"Ok, I'll tell her." Abby said just before her line went dead.

Booth was left sitting, listening to the dial tone on his phone.

"What was that all about?" Gibbs asked in irritation.

"Abby practically forced me to go on a date with my partner." Booth said, looking to the older man for guidance.

Ok that's all for now! Next chapter will probably be up around next Friday hopefully maybe sooner. It'll include a discussion between Gibbs and Booth so stay tuned, and I hope you have enjoyed this story so far! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I'm just putting MPpoetic's story up for her cause her computer doesn't work fast enough for it. I'm real sorry about the very, very late update! Neither MPpoetic nor I own anything in this story but the characters and ideas not recognized.

"Does she like you?" Gibbs asked

"Abby said that Bones told her she does; Abby had Bone's cell phone."

"I think you should go out with her like you said on the phone." Gibbs said suggesting the breaking of on of his most important rules. When Booth had heard the ringtone start to play he had answered the call so fast it almost gave him whiplash. He had seen the fear and panic spark in Booth's eyes. Gibbs had heard the questions from Booth and saw the fear and panic slowly leech out of the Booth's eyes as he listened to Abby talk. This is what made Gibbs give his permission to the younger man. He had only seen such love three times. Once with him and Shannon, the second with Tim and Abby (whom he wished the best of luck), and he kept seeing it in Tony and Ziva; although neither wanted to admit it. Tony hadn't had a girlfriend, or any one night stands at that, in months. The 'guy' Ziva was 'dating' was her excuse for going off to see her half sister and her husband. They had a 26 year old daughter that Ziva didn't want Tony to know about.

A sudden noise broke Gibbs out of his thoughts. At first he thought that Booth had turned on the radio, and then he saw Booth reach for his cell phone. It was playing 'people are crazy'. Booth answered his phone "Sweets, where are you?"

"Ziva, Tony, and McGee from NCIS picked me up at the airport. We're waiting on you guys to get here before we eat."

"We'll be right there; don't worry Sweets, everything's fine." Booth told him

"Who's Sweets?" Gibbs asked in confusion

"Sweets is a psychiatrist. He helps Bones and I on cases when me need a psych evaluation." Booth explained

"I hope he doesn't do a psych eval on me." Gibbs mumbled. Seeing Booth's confused expression Gibbs explained "I've killed more people then I can count, I went through desert storm and stuff like that, my first wife and daughter were murdered, after that I married three more times, my only family is my father and my team, and I spend almost twenty four hours a day at my desk."

"Ha, ha, at least you don't spend your free time wandering what would have happened to your career if you were still gambling, fantasying over what it would be like to stay with Bones for the rest of my life, and whether I really would have killed myself if my grandfather hadn't taken me in."

"You must have had a hard life." Gibbs said as sympathetic as he could be.

"The hardest," Booth said without self pity only as if stating a fact.

"You know what I've found is a great stress reviver?" Gibbs asked Booth "I go to my basement with a bottle of bourbon and build a boat."

"Like a boat boat or a toy boat?" Booth asked curiously

"A boat, boat," Gibbs answered with conviction. "The only time I make toys is Christmas for the kids at the homeless shelter."

"I never would've believed that you of all people would have a sensitive side."

Gibbs shrugged then threatened "Don't tell anyone about this. I'd hate to think you tell someone and then end up in an accident."

"Don't worry," Booth said quickly "If you tell anyone about the gambling, I will stage an accident for _you_."

Gibbs nodded "Ok then, we have an understanding." He said impressed by the other man's counter threat.

"When we get to the diner and meet up with your team and mine remind me to tell Sweets not to mess with you." Booth said inching a bit away from the man with salt and pepper hair.

Gibbs smirked "That's probably a good idea,"

Review please! Oh and don't be too cruel please about the grammar and such; MPpoetic and myself are very busy and I just wanted to get back into this story. Thanks!


	7. In a Bar

So, to those of you who have been anxiously awaiting the next installment of my story….. I'M SO SORRY! My betas' computer died and I haven't been able to update. Now, what you have all been waiting who knows how long for!

…NCIS…Bones…NCIS…Bones…

Tony 10:53 a.m.

Knowing how Gibbs drives, Tony said, "They should be here any minute."

"How would you know?" Sweets replied. He knew that unless sirens were going booth would almost always follow the speed limit.

"He knows because he saw us walk in the door." Gibbs said, as he slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Tony wined.

"For trying to fool Sweets into thinking that you actually knew when I was going to get here." Gibbs told him. "And another thing, I know you know how fast I drive, but we got a head start because Abby kidnapped Bones and forced Booth to go out on a 'date' with her to get her back."

Sweets stared at Gibbs and Booth in amazement. He had been trying for years to get them together. "How'd Abby get them together?" Sweets asked in awe of a woman that he had never met.

"Abby told me that if I didn't, I wouldn't get to see Bones ever again, that she was going to keep her." Booth said, stretching the truth for Sweets' benefit.

"If that's what it took for you two to start dating," Sweets said, in awe of Abby, "I should have tried it years ago!"

"Gibbs?" Tony said, confused. "You gave them your permission to date? What about Rule 12?"

"Rule 12 does not apply with true love." Gibbs said in a quiet (for him, when talking with his team) voice.

"Wait," Sweets said, "If Booth and Bones had a kid, that kid would be very strong and loyal but also so smart it wouldn't be funny."

* "Boss," Tony said slyly, "Are you trying to find the best matches for different people? Like matching smart, loyal people to other smart, loyal people and have their kids be even smarter and more loyal?"

Gibbs slapped tony on the back of the head again. "What would the Director think of your behavior around the FBI? I wonder what she would do to you?"

"Emily wouldn't do anything to me, I'm her baby brother." Tony said, smugly.

"Is that so, Tony?" Emily Amelia DiNozzo said as she walked up behind her little brother.

"When did you get here?" Tony asked his older sister, now Director of NCIS.

"I came to see if our new (loaned) people needed anything." Emily told Tony impatiently.

"You on the other hand, my dear brother, after this case, are on desk duty for a month." Emily said with conviction.

"She can't do that, can she Boss?" Tony asked, confused.

"If I want her to stay happy and at my house with me, yes, she can." Gibbs said, wrapping an arm around his redheaded girlfriends' waist.

"Boss," Tony wined, "That's so not fair! Just because your sleeping with my sister doesn't mean that you can let her do this to me!"

"I am not just doing this to keep sleeping with your sister." Gibbs said gruffly, "You deserve everything you get when you mess with Emily, she is strong and smart."

"Yeah, your sister is everything you're not, Tony." McGee said with brotherly teasing.

Tony slapped McGee on the back of the head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tony slapped McGee on the back of the head three times in a row. "What was that for?" McGee yelled at Tony.

"You said that I wasn't strong or smart like my sister! I thought that we were at the very least friends!" Tony told McGee.

"I was teasing you, you know, trying to get you to stop sulking." McGee said, hurt that the man he thought of as an older, wiser brother could think that he would deliberately hurt him.

"I'm sorry McGee."

"Tony!" Gibbs barked, "Apologizing is a sign of weakness, but I guess that you need to say it or you would never forgive yourself." He finished in a fatherly tone of voice.

"Thanks for understanding, Gibbs." Tony said with heart-felt thanks. "And McGee, you are like the nerdy little brother that I never had." Tony said, finishing his apology.

"Thanks Tony." McGee said, the hurt leaving his eyes.

…NCIS…Bones…NCIS…Bones…

* Evil plan revealing time!

As all of this is going on, the FBI people are just watching it like you would NCIS or Bones, with amazement at what such a small group of people can do.

Hopefully, the next installment with Emily's point of view will be coming soon.


End file.
